Mounting, trimming or finishing the edges of marine windshields has become more complex over the years as the windshield shapes have progressed from simple rectangular panes to complexly gently curved, dramatically curved and obliquely oriented windshields, some of which are segmented and also allowing access to a forward seating area through a windshield hatch.
The most common approach currently in use is to employ an extrusion, which is stretch-formed on a die set to the curved shape of the edge of the windshield glass to be mounted. Usually the mounting and edge trimming extrusions are formed from aluminium extrusions and usually have a windshield receiving longitudinally extending channel therein. A gasket, such as a vinyl or thermoplastic gasket, is mounted between the windshield channel in the extrusion and the glass, so as to seal and cushion the windshield edge within the assembly.
Typical marine windshield frame extrusions that extend along the top and bottom edge, and sometimes, corners of the windshield, are as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,800,160; 6,647,914; 5,601,050; 4,970,946; 3,654,648 and 3,016,548.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a windshield frame and method of manufacturing, which is well suited for use as a frame for most boat windshield glass including, curved, semi-curved, straight and corner posted boat windshields.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacture of a vented corner post allowing different vent hole configurations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacture of a vented corner post.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vented corner post with added visibility through the vent holes.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a windshield frame with a significantly tapered shape for improved visibility and aesthetic values.
The marine windshield frame and method of manufacture of the present invention has other objects and features of advantage which will become apparent from and are set forth in more detail in, the accompanying drawings and following details.